You know, Everything They Say about You is Wrong
by Voltaire The Second
Summary: Movieverse. A few day's after Thalia's revival, Camp Half Blood throw's a party in honor of our brave heroes. However, Percy isn't in a celebratory kind of mood. When he wanders off, a certain daughter of the war god finds him alone. What happens between these two rivals under a moonlit night? Read and find out.


**Hey all! So, I started writing this at like, 1 in the morning, and it's currently 5 in the morning now. The idea just came to me, and poof! Here's a new story! Well, actually, one-shot, but you get the point. Actually, this is first one-shot I've ever written, so give me some feedback please! I've also never written about Percy Jackson before, so be gentle. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All characters and locations belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**You know, Everything They Say about You is Wrong**

It turned out to be a very interesting day at Camp Half-Blood that day. Not only had Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Tyson, and Grover managed to return the fabled Golden Fleece to camp and revive Thalia's tree, but Thalia herself managed to be revived from the tree herself. Many members of camp, particularly the ones from the Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite cabins, saw all this good news as reason to celebrate. So, a few day's after everything had settled down, Thalia being properly acclimated to the present day, and with permission from Dionysus, a party was in fact being thrown that night. As one could probably guess, Clarisse and Percy were the guests of honor. They were both asked to dance by many, given a feast, and treated with the utmost respect by all other demigods in the camp. All were there, except a few.

Annabeth was with Thalia, telling her all the stories on how she grew up in camp, all the adventures she and her friends had been on. Thalia listened with childlike evident clear in her bright blue eyes. Two days before the party, Annabeth had to tell the truth about what happened to Luke, as he was one of the first people the daughter of Zeus had asked about. At first, Thalia refused to believe it, but after Percy and Chiron both gave their input as well, Thalia caved in. She cried for hours upon accepting the truth, but with the support of Annabeth, Grover, and Percy, she was starting to move on.

Grover was off in the forest, getting to know a wood nymph he met when he returned to camp. The wood nymph went by the name of Juniper, who apparently, Grover has had his eye on for a while. Percy was happy that his friend was getting out there and finally getting some recognition for his heroic deeds. He definitely deserved it.

Tyson actually was at the party, but he wasn't really having a lot of fun. He really only wanted to spend time with his brother, but was finding it hard to do so at the party. Percy had urged him to go make more friends around camp, especially seeing how he was accepted by most at the camp now. Tyson begrudgingly agreed, if only to make his brother happy. The two have become close. The fact that Tyson was a cyclops didn't even bother Percy anymore, nor did it bother most campers, much to Tyson's chagrin.

Now, as for the people at the party, Chiron and Mr. D were acting as the party's chaperones. Although Mr. D was actually just complaining on how he couldn't get drunk anymore because of Zeus's punishment. Chiron just shook his head and looked out into the crowd of campers, smiling.

Now, to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea. He was at the dance for a while, but after an hour and a half of Aphrodite's daughters flirting with him, he decided he would just be better off getting some fresh air, away from all the hustle and bustle. He walked towards his usual spot near the lake where he talked to his father from time to time. He sat down on the lake shore, just listening to the sound of the waves gently washing onto the shore.

"So dad, how did I do? I managed to beat Kronos, and saved the camp." Percy said to his father, hoping he was listening. This was a common thing for the young demigod. He never expected an answer from his dad, but it helped to be by the water. Percy had a feeling that even though Poseidon would never answer, he was still listening.

"It was a close call this time though. We almost lost Annabeth, but we saved her thanks to the power of the Golden Fleece. And thanks to the Golden Fleece, we even managed to bring Thalia back to life. I look forward to becoming friends with her. And who knows, maybe she is the child of prophecy, right? But...I wouldn't want to wish that on her. I actually kinda hope it is me. No one deserves that kind of pressure on them." Percy spoke. He was really conflicted about the whole prophecy thing. He didn't want to be the child of prophecy. But at the same time, he didn't want anyone else to have to go through something like the things he's' been through. Percy was so distracted by his thoughts, he didn't even realize that someone was approaching him.

"Geez Jackson, if you looked any more depressed, I might actually have to start feeling bad for you." a feminine voice said teasingly to the brooding demigod. Percy, shocked by the voice, looked up and saw Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, the god of war.

"Keep your pity Clarisse. If anything, I should feel bad for you, seeing how I'm top dog at camp again." Percy teased, a devilish grin evident on his face. Clarisse wore a face of mock anger.

"You only got that spot because I let you, and don't you forget it Jackson." Clarisse exclaimed. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Well then, by all means, take the spot back." Percy challenged. Clarisse fell silent at this, as she knew that she couldn't take the title of "best warrior at camp" even if she tried. Percy had proved that he was the better warrior. If it weren't for him, she would have never made it back to camp alive. She would have died a terrible death in the Sea of Monsters. After several minutes of silence, the war god's daughter looked at the son of Poseidon, and saw turmoil in his eyes. She actually did feel kind of bad when she saw his sea green eyes so full of pain.

"So, what's wrong anyway? In case you forgot, we have a party going on in our honor." Clarisse had asked. Percy looked at the girl, a look of surprise on his face. Since when did the toughest girl at camp care about anyone's feelings?

"Why do you ask?" Percy asked, genuinely curious as to why Clarisse suddenly cared about the way Percy felt. Clarisse blushed and looked away.

"Well, I saw that you were upset and I was just trying to be...ya know...nice…" Clarisse said shyly. Percy stared at her for a minute, his face unreadable. Clarisse just stood there, afraid that she said something stupid. She was about to say something else, but she heard Percy burst out laughing.

"Something funny, Prissy?" Clarisse asked, obviously annoyed. It took Percy a few minutes to compose himself, in which time Clarisse's face was becoming even more red from anger.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that never, ever, in a million years would I ever guess that you actually cared about me. I didn't even know you could be nice!" Percy exclaimed. Clarisse nodded. It was the answer she expected. That was the reputation she had build for herself.

"Well, I do care. But hey, if you just wanna sit here and sulk all night long without someone to talk to, then be my guest." Clarisse stated a bit harshly. She turned and began to walk away. However, Percy spoke up.

"Wait."

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Percy.

"Yes?" she asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that from you. I would really like it if we could talk for a bit. Ya know, if that's okay with you." Percy stated. Clarisse smiled.

"Fine, but only because you seem to having a pretty off night." Clarrised lied. Percy smiled back at her. He patted the spot next to him, inviting her to sit down. She did just that, and stared off into the lake along with Percy for a while. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. The gentle breeze caressed their faces, cooling the two down. The moon was shining brilliantly in the cloudless night sky. The reflection of the moon could be seen on the lake's surface, giving the already beautiful lake an ethereal type of beauty. Clarisse looked at Percy again and saw that he was still troubled.

"So what's on your mind?" the daughter of war inquired. Percy looked at her and saw that she was serious. Percy sighed.

"It's this whole prophecy thing. I'm worried what'll happen if I screw up. If I do mess up, everyone dies, even the gods. And it's all on me." Percy said, worry evident in his voice. Clarisse stared at him, not really knowing what to say. If she had that kind of pressure on her, she would probably feel the same way. They stayed there in silence for a while, until the daugher of the god of war finally spoke up.

"I believe in you Percy. If anyone can save Olympus, it's you. You've already helped out a lot of people as it is. Hell, you've even managed to save me. Me! If I had to follow anyone into battle, it would be you." Clarisse confessed. Percy looked at her wide eyed. He didn't know what to say. That may have been the nicest thing she had ever said to him.

"Ya know, everything they say about you is wrong Clarisse." Percy stated. Clarisse gave him a confused look. Percy smiled at her.

"You actually do have a heart." Percy teased. Clarisse rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Well I see you're feeling better now." Clarisse said sarcastically. Percy shrugged.

"It never hurts to know someone has faith in you." the son of the sea said. Clarisse smiled. They didn't say anything for a while after that. They just continued to stare off into the lake that spread out before them. The sounds of the party could be heard in the distance, but the two didn't pay them much attention to it. That is, until, Clarisse heard a song come on. She instantly perked up.

"C'mon Jackson, get up." she ordered. Percy looked at her questioningly.

"Why?"

"Just get up." she said. Percy sighed. He did get up though.

"Alright, I'm up. Now why am I up?" the young demigod inquired.

"We're gonna dance." she said simply. Percy blinked.

"What?" he asked dumbly. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"We're gonna dance you idiot. You need to get your mind off things." Clarisse told him. Percy sighed, but reluctantly agreed. He nervously put his arms around Clarisse's waist while she put her's around his neck. The swayed back and forth in rhythm to the song that was playing. They were both too nervous to actually look at each other. They ended up looking everywhere but each other. .

As the song ended, they finally looked at each other. They both saw something they had never seen in each other's eyes.

Admiration.

Without even realizing it, the two had begun to lean forward. Within seconds, they were mere centimeters apart. Percy hesitated to lean the rest of the way in. Clarisse realized this and closed the final gap for him.

The kiss started out slow, as the two in all honestly, had no idea what they were doing. But as they continued, the motions became more natural, and the kiss became more passionate. The need for air was what finally separated the two. The two opened their eyes and looked at each other and saw something new.

Love.

"Percy, does this mean…?"

"Yeah, I think it does. If you want too, that is." Percy answered. Clarisse smiled at him, and Percy smiled back. They leaned in and gave each other a quick peck on the lips. The two demigods sat back down, with Percy's arm wrapped around Clarisse's stomach, while the daughter of war leaned her head against Percy's shoulder. The two started out into the lake once more, just enjoying each other's company. As time passed, the two began to get tired. Not wanting to move, they both just laid down, and before they knew it, blissful sleep had taken the new found couple. The two slept peacefully that night under the stars, wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Percy and Clarisse? Aren't I just the oddest person out there? WELL, yes and no. I honestly think they could work, but I won't bore you all with the details. Regardless, I really do hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If any of you actually follow me, Dragon and a Vampire will be updated by next week. For those of you new to me, go check out the story I just mentioned. I recommend it if you like Fairy Tail, Rosario + Vampire, or anime in general. Anyway, leave a review if you would be so kind! I'll see you all later!**


End file.
